1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices, and particularly to a semiconductor device suitable for application in high-voltage operation and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as fabrication techniques for semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) develop, the demands on elements such as controllers, memory, low-voltage operation circuits and high-voltage operation circuits formed over a single chip are also increasing to form a single-chip system with increased integration.
In a single-chip system, a high-voltage device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is usually used to improve the power conversion efficiency and reduce electricity loss. The IGBT has the advantages of, for example, high current gain, high operating voltage, and low on-state resistance, and is useful in high-voltage operation applications.
However, with the ongoing trend of size reduction of the single-chip system, an IGBT is needed to comply with the trend of size reduction and maintain predetermined or increased current densities and on-state resistances.